Danny No More
by SecretRosery
Summary: Danny has lost everything he ever known and is now trapped in thebody of a child. With no where left to call home, can Danny find a new family or will he fall to evils temptations.
1. Chapter 1

Danny No more

Danny hid beneath the dead leaves as he listened to the wind move around outside of the cave. He thought back to how he got there and why he couldn't go back.

flash back

Danny sat on his bed and sighed s he picked up his cellphone. He dialed the same number and waited for her to pick up. "Hello? Sam speaking." Danny tried to smile glad to hear her voice. "Hey Sam. I was wondering if you felt up for a little company tonight?"

He was desperate for some time to just hang out with his friends and forget. Sam sighed softly on the end and Danny's hopes were dashed, "Sorry Danny my parents are taking me to some weird formal ball tonight. Maybe Tuck will hang out with you, sorry I got to go."

Danny fell back against his bed s he hung up. He changed into his ghost form and went out for a patrol. He flew around with no real destination in mind. He was so lost in his thoughts about his family and what his life would become that he didn't notice the attack until it was to late. He screamed in pain as the world faded into dark emptiness.

When he woke up he noticed two things, one was that he was strapped to a table. The second was that he had shrunk. He saw three Agents walk into the plain white room. "Whats going on." He blinked in shock when he noticed that even his voice sounded different. The agent on the far left with black hair answered with a smug smile. "You'll see soon enough ghost brat."

Danny blinked and stared at them in shock s it finally sank in. Somehow he had regressed. They had turned him back into a little boy. He was just grateful that it hadn't removed his ghost powers, not that they did him much good at the moment. He couldn't move enough to look at himself to determine his age.

He looked up again as they agents began to set up for what they had planned. They soon began their experiments. Danny screamed in agony as they began cutting into his left leg. The Agents smiled in delight as they shocked him with large amounts of electricity for every sound he made. They didn't bother to give him anything for the pain since ghosts couldn't feel pain.

Danny lost track of how long the torture lasted but could recall every painful second he endured.

After one particularly painful day of dissection, Danny forced all his systems into a frozen state of suspended death. He could feel the cold begin to flow from his ice core.

After days of failed attempts to revive him, the agents were ordered to dispose of the body. After laying in the garbage clockwork appeared before him and brought the ghost child into the ghost zone in order to save him.

After reversing some of the damage to Danny's body, Clockwork told Danny to only stay for a few days. After repairing Danny's clothes and leaving him in his 8 year old body, clockwork sent him back to the human world.

End flashback

Danny felt the tears roll down his cheeks as he thought of everything he had lost. He moved painfully slow as he crawled out of the leaf pile using the cave wall to get to his feet. Groaning in pain as he put pressure on his leg, holding his stomach as he stumbled out of the cave and into the nature park.

Danny knew he was in New York. He also knew he had no home or past that he could explain and no name he could use. he had no money for food or medical care and he was physically only maybe 8 years old which meant an orphanage or foster care. He was confused and scared and to top it all off he was lost.

Danny stumbled as he cried out in fear and pain as he tumbled over a small cliff side, slamming into trees and rocks as he fell. when he finally came to a stop he couldn't move and all he could feel was the pain from his wounds. He cried as he laid on the ground helplessly.

After a few minutes he heard someone approaching from the top and he glanced up to see a tall figure in old style clothes with military styled hair. He tried to get up, to run, anything beside just laying there. However, when he attempted to sit up pain shot through his body, and he cried out in agony as he collapsed back onto the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

Steve was out on one of his morning runs around an old forested area just outside of New York. He smiled as he looked at the area around him. It was a beautiful day and he couldn't believe the others were going to sleep it away. Well he could believe Tony would. The man stayed up all night again working on something for his suit. Steve sighed and shook his head at the thought. How that man functioned at all was beyond him.

Steve turned as he heard something off to the side of the trail. He moved closer and gasped as he saw a child laying at the bottom of a small cliff. He made his way down carefully to the child worried that he was hurt. "Hold on kid!" Steve was almost to the kid when he noticed the boy trying to move. He moved faster when he heard the small and weak cry of pain that came from the frail child.

Steve gently turned the child onto his back to check him over for damages and grimaced at the number of injuries the child had. Steve looked at the kids' terrified face and smiled gently. "Don't worry. Your safe now." The child relaxed a little and Steve gently picked him up being careful of his injuries. "What's your name kid?"

~Danny~

Danny didn't trust this man. He didn't even know who he was but he needed help. He was tired and hungry not to mention the pain. God the pain. It filled his mind till he knew nothing else. Wait the man... he was talking. Right focus. His name. Did he still remember his name? "I.. Don't know..." Clockwork called him phantom or Danny but thoughs men.. they called him project phantom... was his name phantom? No, he didn't think so but still... wait the man is talking again. "Kid, stay focused on me... I need you to talk to me... don't fall asleep ok?"

was he falling asleep? He was tired and the pain was starting to leave. But the man said to talk right? He can do that. OH wait they were on a motorcycle. When did they move? "Tired... who are..you...?" The man smiled at him again and Danny relaxed without thought. It was a nice smile and reminded him of someone but he didn't know who.

~Steve~

Steve smiled at the kid as he drove towards Avengers Tower. "My name is Steve. I'm going to take you to a safe place ok?" The kid gave a small nod and smiled a little at Steve but it was weak and tired. Steve hoped he was doing the right thing by taking the kid to tony.

The pulled into the garage and rode the high speed elevator to the medical floor while Jarvis alerted tony. Both Tony and Bruce were waiting when Steve arrived with the injured child. The injured child that was now passed out in his arms.


	3. chapter 3

Tony took the child the minute he saw Steve leave the elevator. He gently place the boy on the medical bed while Bruce began the check up. The child was not in good shape. When Bruce took the child shirt and shorts, which were nothing more than rags at this point, Everyone gasped in shock. The child was covered in scars from head to toe.

Bruce was the first to snap out of the shock and quickly got to work on checking the child over for injuries. His left ankle was sprain and his right leg was broken. he had four bruised ribs and a dislocated shoulder. he had a minor concussion and deep gashes on his arms legs and torso. When Bruce was finished patching the boy up he looked more like a mummy than anything else.

Tony took a seat across the room and like always started to analyze the situation. "Though scars... how would someone so young get such injuries..? The one on his chest... Bruce is it possible..?"

Bruce looked at Tony with a shocked face. "You Don't think... Tony he's a child! What kind of monster could do that!"

Tony just stared at Bruce. "You know very well what type of world we live in Bruce. He may just be a child but he had to get though scars from somewhere and its pretty clear how."

There was a long silence filled the room and a confused Steve watched the two geniuses think. A soft moan broke the silence as all three men turned to the child to see, much to everyone's surprise, that the child was waking up.

Danny blinked slowly as he looked around but something about the white ceiling and walls made him terrified. He couldn't remember anything. What was going on? He tried to sit up but someone grabbed his shoulders gently at first trying to hold him down. Danny struggled even harder crying out in fear as tears rolled down his face from a mixture of pain and the complete terror that ran through him. Suddenly there were more arms and faces. Everything became a blurr of motion as something was shoved into his arm making him scream. Danny was feeling weak and everything was getting fuzzy. He slowly stopped struggling until all he could do was whimper softly in pain. His body felt like fire was moving through his veins instead of blood.

Someone was talking but his ears were filled with the sound of his heartbeat pounding loudly. Suddenly another face came into view only this one was familiar somehow.

Steve looked down at the child as he whimpered softly. It had scared everyone when the child suddenly went into a panicked frenzy. It had taken all three of them plus two of the on staff doctors just hold the child down while a nurse gave him a shot to calm him down.

Tony just stood there looking at the kid. Something about the boy was different. He was far to strong and his scream had everyone's ears ringing. The child was far from normal. Who was he?

Bruce was going over the childs wounds to make sure that none of them had reopened. They were healing twice as fast as normal and this shocked Bruce. Most of the childs injuries were at least halfway healed. IT was remarkable and impossible. How could such a child heal so fast and yet still hold the scars from past wounds.


	4. an

OMG I AM NOT DEAD YET!

Sorry but i am a bit busy with two jobs so i won't be able to create the next chapter for a while but I am not going to quit the story. I will finish it i am just taking a break. PLEASE DONT KILL ME!

Here are some cookies!

(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)


	5. Chapter 4

Bruce was the first to take notice of the childs skin. IT was starting to redden and a rash was starting to appear across his small arms. Bruce thought of it as an allergic reaction to the drug. He decided to just watch closely for now.

Tony and Steve were busy trying to strap the child down to the bed to prevent another sudden freakout. Steve felt bad for the poor kid. He had already been through so much and now he was being strapped down to a bed. tony however didn't car. His arms still hurt from trying to hold the kid down. He was more than happy with the idea of strapping him down.

Danny slowly broke through the effects of the drugs almost three hours after they had given it to him. Steve was sitting beside him arguing with Tony again while Bruce was checking Danny's wounds. Danny looked at Bruce first who just stared back in surprise. After a minute Steve and Tony took notice and as usual Tony was the first to talk. "Hey kid, how do you feel?" It was an innocent question to them but not to Danny.

Danny's eyes widened as he got a flash back.

~flash back~

Danny was strapped to the table whimpering softly as he looked around tiredly. Agent K walked over smiling down at him wickedly. "How are you feeling? In pain?" Danny nodded slowly only to be slapped across the face. "Don't lie monster! Your kind can't feel pain!"

Danny screamed as the knife once more began to cut across his skin oh so slowly. It hurt! It hurt so much! Why were they doing this?!

~end flash back~

Danny was pulled out by someone yelling at him. Steve was leaning over his bed trying to snap the poor kid out of it. "Kid! Come on kid! Snap out of it!1 IT's not real!"

Danny looked at him as tears rolled down his cheeks the pain fresh in his mind. ""Why... what did I do... it hurts... I'm sorry...don't cut me open... I won't do it again... please... make it stop..." His voice cracked as he began to sobbed quietly while the three men just stood there in shock.

* * *

**HI I am back! Finally got a day off. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I'M NOT DEAD YET!**

**thanks to Melotine for the review. If you have any questions, comment, requests, or suggestions just drop a review and I will respond as soon as I can.**

**Have a Holly Jolly Christmas!**


	6. Chapter 5

Danny passed out after a while leaving Bruce, Tony and Steve in a state of Shock and horror. The child spoke as if someone had cut him open before who would do such a thing to a child. Tony was, for once, unhappy with being right. He had hoped he was wrong about the scar on the childs torso. Unfortunately the child himself just proved tony right. This left all three adults rieling from shock and horror. After a while they left the room to talk things over and decide what to do next.

Steve didn't like leaving the child alone in the room. but he knew things would get out of hand if Tony was left alone to decide the next move. After almost 3 hours of arguing about privacy Tony finally just ignored Steve and began looking into who the childd was. It took tony 4 hours and 12 different methods but finally he had a posible match. Tony blinked and lookdd at the screen in confusion.

Danny Fenton

Age 28

Parents dead

Missing as of May 25th of 2000

A picture of an older version of the kid popped up on the screen. Steve and Bruce were stunned while Tony began trying to understand the how and why. They all just stood therewith blank expressions. How had a kid who went missing 15 years ago suddenly show up as a 5 or 6 year old kid?

* * *

**Hey took me a while but fifinally got time to write a bit More of this story. ImI'm doing On my Phone so exexcuse the mistakes. I hope You like it. R &amp; R**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey guys its been a while but i finally finished it! I know it took me forever but please ddon't kill me. Oh and theres a bit of a surprise at the end of this chapter so i hope to see everyone try ut a new challenge.**

* * *

Danny awoke to an empty room. He was still tired and confused but he had to move. He didn't know why but something was telling hime to move and fast. He phased through the straps before slidding off the bed and slowly moveing throuh the wall and phasing throuh room after room till he stopped in an old storage room and finally hid in an old cardboard box. He settled in and passed out inside the box.

Meanwhile in the ghost zone

It had been over 15 years since Danny Phantom went missing. At first ever ghost in the zone had went searching for the missing child. After three years most of the ghost stopped searching except thoughs that knew the ghost boy best. Even after 15 years Frostbite, Skulker, Ember, Box Ghost, Ghost writer, Pandora, Wulf, Dani and even Walker continued to search in hopes of finding Danny alive and safe. No one had seen Clockwork since Danny disappeared. Most believed that whatever took Danny toom the time ghost as well. Of course this didn't stop them or give them pause in their search.

Boxy suddenly felt as he told the others, 'A disterbance within all things cardboard and square!' The others just rolled their eyes at the box ghost. That is till he said something that caught their attention. "BEWARE I HAVE FOUND THE GHOST CHILD! HE IS HIDING IN A BOX OF CARDBOARD!"

Back at the tower

Everyone was panicing. They left the kid alone for 3 hours and now even JARVIS couldn't find him. They called in Natasha and Clint for help hoping their spy skils would be useful but they still couldn't find him. Well not till he screamed.

They all went runing only to see the kid crying with some strange blue skinned rocker girl holding him in a hug and rocking him. "There her babypops. Just a dream. You won't go back. You have us so don't be sad."

Danny looked up at the strange girl as tears rolled down his tinny cheeks. "Who are you? Why did you call me babypops? I'm not a baby." He watched shock go through her eyes before a sad smile crossed her face. "They really did take everything from you. Even your memories. I'm so sorry kiddo we tried so hard. My names Ember kiddo. Do you know your name?" As Danny shook his head Ember smiled sadly. "Your name is Danny. And you are not alone. Remember that." With that Ember vanished from sight and left to report to the others what she found out.

* * *

**So cam anyone tell me how Danny was missing for 15 years? Best guess gets their idea in the story becaue i honestly have no clue where to go with that. Well i do but the idea is lame. So Cant wait to see what you guys come up with**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! This is the fastest update somfar. In the next chapter I've decided to wait to pick a winner for the challenge. Till then enjoy. I love seeing the ideas you guys come up with!**

* * *

Clockwork

The ghost of time watched as events went by as they should before glancing at another screen that showed a small Danny crying as the GIW attacked the Avengers and Ghosts that were protecting the small child. "All is as is should be. I hope you can Forgive me Daniel." Clockwork sighed as he went back to watching the present go passed.

Stark tower

The Avengers were completely lost at how to react to the teen rocker girl namd Ember. They tried to get to Danny but something was keeping them away. They couldn't enter the room no matter what they tried. When the girl left so did whatever was keeping them out. Steve was the first to run to he crying child. Much to everyone's surprise the child curled against Steve and held onto his shirt like a lifeline.

Danny cryed as images flashed through his mind. He was clinging to someone who was trying to comfort him but it wasn't helping he just kept asking why. Why was he afraid? Why did they hurt him? Why did white scare him? Why didn't he remeber?

Danny cryed as blood and pain flashed through his mind but they were always followed by laughing and screaming... his screaming. His sobs grew in strength until the man holding him started to hum softly while rubbing his back. Why did it feel like someone had once done something similar? Someone he knew. Danny slowly stopped crying as a Male voice from his lost past began to fill his mind singing softly to the tune.

Baby mine

don't you cry

Baby mine

dry your eyes

Rest your head

close to my heart

Never to part

Baby of mine

Little one

When you play

Don't you mind

What they say

Let thoughs eyes

Sparkle and shine

Never a tear

Baby of mine

If they knew

Sweet little you

They'd end up

loving you too

All thouhs same

People who scold you

Whay they'd give

Just for the right to hold you

From you head down to you toes

Your not much goodness knows

But your so

Precious to me

Sweet as can be

baby of mine.

All of thoughs

People who scold you

What they'd give

Just for the right to hold you

From your head

Down to your toes

You're not much

Goodness knows

But you're so

Precious to me

Sweet as can be

Baby of mine

Baby of mine

Danny smiled a little as the voice chased the bad men from his mind. He rested against Steve and sniffled lightly as he let his eyes close. "Daddy..."

Steve stopped as soon as he heard Dannys soft whisper and looked down at the now sleeping child unsure what to do. He was just humming a tune he heard a few days ago. He didn't know what else to try but now what should he do?

Natasha gently touched Steves shojlder and looked down as he looked up at her from where he sat on the floor. "We should get him back to a bed so Bruce can check for injuries." Steve just nodded as he stood slowly being careful not to wake the boy.


	9. Chapter 8

Steve sat in the chair next to the small boy as Bruce checked him over for injuries. The wounds from before were healing faster than normal and almost completely gone. Bruce removed Danny's bandages and proceeded to hook him up to an IV drip. Steve looked up as Natasha Tapped him gently on the shoulder. "Something on your mind Captain?" She asked softly.

Steve nodded his head slowly. "Did you hear what he said Natasha? Just before he fell asleep? He called me... daddy..." Steve looked confused and lost in thought as he looked down at the small helpless child in the bed beside him.

Natasha sighed softly and sat down beside Steve. "Don't think to deeply into it Steve. You'll just make things worse for yourself. Trust me. Just wait and see what happens when Danny wakes up. ok?" She waited till Steve gave a small nod in response before leaving the room.

After a few hours Danny slowly opened his eyes and looked around. Everything was blurry at first then he turned his head slightly to the side and saw Steve. Something in Danny's mind told him Steve was family. Danny sat up slowly much to the surprise of Steve who looked over at Danny. Bruce moved to the other side of the bed and gently touched Danny's shoulder. "Are you feeling ok Danny?" Danny winced at firs to the question but nodded his head slowly.

Steve gently took Danny's hand and when Danny looked over at him Steve smiled gently. Danny slowly smiled back much to the surprise of both Bruce and Steve.


	10. Chapter 9

After Bruce checked Danny over again he was finally allowed to leave the infirmary. The Avengers were currently standing outside the infirmary room arguing about whose room the boy would be put in. "Obviously he can't be alone What about Bruce?" Tony seemed adamant about Danny not being alone. After the kids disappearing act they all agreed with him.

Bruce just shook his head. "The boy is nervous around everyone but Steve. I suggest putting him with Steve." Everyone looked at Steve as he just blinked in surprise.

Steve honestly didn't know what to do at this point. He thought about it and realized they were right. Danny seemed to trust Steve more than anyone else. "Alright. Lets go ask the kid if it's alright with him." Steve walked back into the room slowly smiling at the child.

Danny smiled back ever so slightly but still more than the others were able to get out of him. "Hello Steve..."

Steve just smiled gently and sat down in the seat beside Danny. "Hey Danny. How are you feeling?"

Danny just smiled a little and shrugged slightly before speaking softly almost nervously. "I feel ok... I uh... I heard you talking... about where you'll put me... am I really going to be staying with you Steve?" Danny didn't know why he liked that idea. He could feel some part of him that was screaming to run. To not trust these people. He didn't know why but he still listened to that voice.. mostly. Steve radiated safety and comfort. Something about Steve reminded Danny of someone he knew a long time ago... before... before...

Flashes flew threw Danny's mind as he tried to remember. A face... Blood both green and red... A man and women... fear... so much fear... and pain... god the pain... green straps and knifes cutting his skin as he screamed... but still... something... something kept him going... something gave him a reason to fight... what?

Danny gasped and blinked as Steve shook him from the memories once more. "DANNY! Kid.. are you ok? Your safe.. I promise. No one will hurt you here." Danny realized that tears were sliding down his face as he let Steve hold him in a comforting hug. It felt nice and Danny never wanted to leave.

After a few hours Danny had calmed down and Steve lead the small child slowly down to his floor of the tower. Tony ha already set a room up for the small kid right next to Steve's and stalked it with clothes that were around the right size. After showing Danny around Steve made him some soup and sent the small child to bed after they ate. He even tucked him in.

* * *

Next chapter Villain vote

1\. GIW

2\. Vlad

3\. ultron

4\. Other

Next chapter Pairing

1\. Steve x tony

2\. Steve x Tasha

3\. Tony x Bruce

4\. other

Give me your opinion and I'll post the next chapter hopefully either tomorrow or the day after depending. Thanks a bunch to everyone. PLEASE VOTE!


	11. Results are in!

ok! Tally is in!

Winner

Steve x Tony!

GIW!

Beware tomorrow I post the next chapter!

Till then! Thank you to everyone who voted!


	12. Chapter 10

It had been a few days since Danny was moved to the room next to Steve's on the floor Steve had. Since each Avenger had their own personal floor to live on. Danny had been steadily taller since then an it was slowly becoming noticeable. Even his hair was growing faster than it should have. Danny had grown a grew three inches. and already had to have his hair cut just to keep it out of his face. It was starting to worry Steve but it was just confusing everyone else. Danny would just freeze up and get a horrified look on his face if asked about it to which Steve would quickly come in and hold the child till he calmed down.

Danny was slowly remembering things but none of it was good. He remembered his last day with the GIW and how he got out. He remembered the Laser that de-aged him painfully. He remembered a young ghost girl they had in the cell next to his... Trisha... He remembered her getting him out of there... did she get away? He hoped so... Danny froze when his advanced hearing picked up a familiar sound. He ran to the window and sure enough. There she was... Trisha... how.. "SHIT TRISHA! LOOK OUT!" He watched her eyes widen as she turned and qirl dove down to dodge a blast as the GIW blasted at her. Danny didn't know how he did it but he shifted into a very small version of his ghost form. He phased through the wall on instinct and flew striate at the GIW. "RUN TRISHA! WARN STEVE!"

Steve was shocked when a little girl phased through his wall to slam into him looking panicked. Her long white hair tipped in flames and glowing silver eyes surprising him more than the fact that she just came through her wall. Then he felt the strange sticky green goo staining his shirt. He looked down and saw various wounds across her body all leaking the strange green goo he realized was her blood. "D-Danny... help D-Danny... They.. They're here for him... He... outside..." She coughed and passed out against him. He quickly notified the others that Danny was outside and in trouble while he bandaged the girl hoping that both kids would be fine.

When Tony and Thor got outside first they were shocked to say the least. Danny wasn't just fighting he was holding his own against armed and deadly men. He was even clearly trying to keep from hurting them. They didn't jump in till Danny got hit by a guy from behind. Tony swooped in and grabbed Danny while Thor attacked the men. Clint and Tasha were shooting from the roof of Avengers tower. Needless to say the fight didn't last long.

Bruce was already in the infirmary with the female ghost girl when Tony came in Holding a confused and now human Danny. When Danny saw Trisha he screamed and jumped from Tony' arms running literally through Bruce when he tried to stand in front of Danny and went right to her side. "TRISHA!"

Trisha glanced over to Danny and smiled a little looking relieved to see him. "Danny... your ok..." Danny looked annoyed before putting his hands right over her stomach as they started to glow a soft and gentle yellow and began to slowly seal her wounds. It was something he discovered during his imprisonment. The others just watched in shock not sure what to do. Suddenly Danny stopped gasping softly as he clutched at his stomach and began to grow again. When it finally stopped he looked to be about 13 or 14.

Danny as clearly confused by the change before shrugging it off and looking back at Trisha who also seemed to grow slightly. She had appeared to be about 10 when the first saw her now she too looked to be 13 or 14. Now everyone was lost and confused except for the two kids and they were clearly not willing to share.


	13. Chapter 11

Danny and Trisha sat side by side as Tony and Steve argued about what to do with Trisha. Danny glanced at Trisha and smiled at her slowly. "So... um... I'm still a bit confused... how do you know me again? And... why do I feel like I have to protect you? Just who are you Trisha?" Trisha smiled sadly at him shaking her head slowly.

Trisha looked up at him slowly and smiled sadly. "I'm surprise you could forget your sisters clone... After all... Dani did give m my name... you remember Dani right? You were so broken up when they moved her... I found her you know. She made it out but... She left for the ghost zone and abandoned her humanity... She was so broken and scared..." Trisha looked at Danny her eyes far to wise and old for a child of her age. Dani had been captured almost two years before Danny. Trisha was made during that time. She was the 42nd clone and only the 3rd to survive past her first week outside her pod and the first to survive past that point. She was also the last.

* * *

sorry guys... looks like I caught something bad... this is the most I can do right know... I'll try to finish the rest later but... I'm barely able to type this little teaser right now... as it stands it took me almost three hours to write this much... anyways have a wonderful day and BEWARE FOR I SHALL NOT BE EATEN BY THIS PUNY BUG!


	14. Chapter 12

Trisha and Danny sat talking quietly as Steve stood beside Tony only slightly listening to Tony argue loudly with Clint. It was clear that Trisha was very close to Danny if the way she acted around hi was anything to go by. It was also very clear that Danny had no idea why he was so fond of this girl. He had no idea what was going on. Suddenly Danny screamed and Steve was moving before he himself realized. He wrapped his arms around the screaming child taking notice of the tears rolling down the poor boys face. Trisha was panicking but let Steve handle comforting Danny.

Danny screamed and screamed as images flew through his mind. A girl no more than ten was strapped to the table in front of him. She looked weak and was covered in her own blood. She looked just like Danny only a female version. "DANIELLE!" He had to save her! She was his clone! His daughter in every way! He couldn't let them hurt her! He struggled against his restraints as one of the scientists walked over to her holding a knife. Someone punched him in the stomach, right over the halfhearted attempt of stitches he had across his stomach. He coughed up blood as pain racked every inch of his body but still he struggled. Danielle was hurt! She was screaming for him to help her! Her voice echoing across the room as she screamed in pain. He watched as they cut her open. He stopped suddenly at another voice. A little girl maybe 4 was held in a small ghost proof cage being carried in by two white suits. "MOMMY! NO! DON'T HURT HER! MOMMY!" Danny looked at the child in shock. Mommy? Danielle screamed at the poor girl to look away to close her eyes. "TRISHA DON'T LOOK! OH GAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Her screams pierced the air permanently etched in the mind of both Danny and Trisha.

AS the memory finally ended Danny slowly became aware of someone holding him trying to soothe him. Danny let out choked sobs as he clutched onto the mans shirt his entire body still throbbing in phantom pain... Phantom... why did that sound familiar? Oh yeah tats what they called him... no it was more than that... someone... who...

Steve slowly touched Danny's face relieved wen the lad finally broke out of what ever had been holding him. Trisha gently touched Danny's arm. "Grandpa? Are you ok?" Danny looked over at Trisha his face blank for a second as his memories still hung in his mind. "Trisha... Danielle... Phantom... who is Phantom... am I Phantom... they called me Phantom ... is that me... Who are they... those faces I see... that name... those faces... why... why don't I remember... I... IT hurts... make it stop... GOD SOMEONE MAKE IT STOP! THE SCREAMS THE SCREAMS! MAKE THEM STOP!"


	15. AN2

I adopted a story and will e focused souly on this story. Sorry guys. I will still update everything else just much slower than before. Again sorry. If enough people review and ask I will update my other stories faster but right now it looks like I'll be working on this one first off.


	16. Chapter 13

After a couple hours Steve finally managed to calm the poor kid down. Danny was now passed out in his bed up on Steve's floor. Trisha was with Natasha. It seemed the two girls had connected. Needless to say this freaked out the others. Natasha was taking care of a little girl. yeah this would definitely go well. Steve was sitting in his room thinking over what the child had said. The screams. What screams? Is it possible the kid was suffering from some from of PTSD? If so then from what?

Then there was Trisha. She claimed to be a clone of a clone of Danny? Just that was more than Steve could wrap his head around. Then when she called Danny Grandpa? Danny was maybe 13-14 years old. Well for now... still he was way to young to be a grandpa and even if he was, wasn't this girl a clone? There were to many questions and not enough answers. Trisha didn't know much about Danny other than what she learned from 'That Place' as she called it. She never called it by anything else and refused to talk about what happened there even to Natasha.

He sighed softly as he scratched his head trying to solve the mystery that was Danny and Trisha. What was 'That Place' and just who were these kids? What happened to them?

Steve laid down on his bed as his thoughts wondered in an attempt to understand this new puzzle. suddenly a loud scream pulled him from his thoughts. He ran to Danny's room but before he could get to the door he stopped. Danny wasn't screaming. He wasn't crying. In fact he could hear someone singing. He walked inside and saw that girl. Ember? Was that her name. She was singing softly to Danny trying to calm him as he curled up in her arms as if seeking comfort.

Night owl Calls while the doves soars across the silver moon,

All alone a rose petals close and kiss the night

All across the darken night sky sail fireflies,

Gently lighting shadows that hide a thousandths eyes.

A dream, Dream No Dream.

You can feel the forest call out to you.

A dream, Dream, No Dream.

Close your eyes my darling child.

When the dawn comes you'll see,

These gifts i have for you.

Morning dew and the scent of jasmine summer breeze.

Night hawk sings as the black raven circles over head.

All alone the white lily bends and slowly dies,

All across the darken night sky the thunder roars,

Winds come howling harmony to a lone wolf pride.

A dream, Dream, No Dream.

You can feel the forest calling out to you.

A dream, Dream, No dream.

Close your eyes my darling child.

When the dawn comes you'll see,

These things i have for you.

Loneliness and a silence that smothers every breath.

She softly hummed the tune as Danny fell gently back to sleep. "Sleep soundly Babypop. You have family still. And more family than you ever thought you did. Maybe one day you'll figure that out dipstick." She smiled at the child soundly before gently laying him on the bed and covering him up. She stood up before vanishing

* * *

Hey guys here's one more chapter. XD I can't believe how long this one took. Anyways the songs not mine. It's

Key the Metal Idol - Lullaby - English version

For anyone who wants to look it up. I love this song but it's so sad.


	17. Chapter 14

Days passed slowly for the Avengers. Danny became a bit more jumpy and avoided everyone but Steve. Even Trisha. This was very disconcerting. Steve tried to get the poor kid to open up but Danny would just look away and shake his head saying he didn't want to talk about it. Trisha was looking more and more upset by the day with Danny avoiding her like the plague. Natasha was there for the girl though and it seemed Trisha was happy with that at least.

After almost a week Trisha had stopped growing at what looked like 14 but Danny looked to be almost 20 now. He remembered most of the time in the GIW but beyond that was a big blank. He had no memories of his friends or family. It was looking like he never would. Danny sat beside the window and sighed softly before Ember appeared next to him. Her visits had become regular but no one not even Javas could keep track of her in the tower. Half the time no one but Danny even knew she was there.

Ember smiled and hugged him gently. "You ok dipstick?" Danny chuckled at the name. He always asked why she called him that but she just said it suited him.

Danny smiled a little and looked at Ember. "Steve keeps asking me to talk to him about my memories but... It's... to horrible... I.. don't want him to hear it... And... I can't look at Trisha... I failed her.. I'm... so confused and I don't understand anything anymore... Who am i really Ember..?"

Ember just sighed and hugged him again. "It's.. time you came home dipstick... I can't explain anything more than what I've told you before but... Tomorrow I'll meet you.. your new family and Trisha on the roof... I'l take you to the Zone.. just like you asked.. and maybe.. it'll help you remember..."

Danny smiled and gave a slight nod as Ember waved and vanished returning to the Zone to tell the others. It was going to be a long day for Danny though. For with every good turn.. it seems a bad one has to come.


	18. Important please read

I will start updating my staries based on the reviews. If you want a story updated faster please leave reviews. Currently here are the Stories in order of what i'll update first and more often:

Danny No More

Danny Dog

Peter Stark

Lost Labor

Phantom Family

As i said before if this order upsets you i'm only going by the number of reviews on them. I had to find a way to sort through them since i am working and need to manage my time better. Leave a review or message me if you have ideas for a story or would like something updated sooner. I read them all and I reply to all questions as soon as i can.

~Secret~


End file.
